1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing method, an information processing apparatus, and a computer program. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing method, an information processing apparatus, and a computer program for allowing a user to retrieve easily support information unique to a commercial product, and allowing the commercial product to automatically acquire the support information unique thereto so that the support information may be indicated to the user as necessary.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information disclosure techniques are widely known to provide users with user support information relating to a commercial product. The user support information contains defect information about the commercial product after sales, and information collected to help the user to access an answer to any questions the user may have when the user is at a loss about the operation of the product.
In a first well-known information disclosure technique, defect information is publicized in press advertising or posted in retail store houses.
Currently, a second information disclosure technique becomes available along with the advance of networks including the Internet (as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004-19910, 2001-19910, and 2003-296116). In the second technique, not only defect information but also information about frequently asked questions (FAQ), and information relating to accessories to the commercial product are supplied to the user over the World Wide Web (WWW) server and the Internet. More specifically, when the user accesses to a Web site through a client computer, the Web site interactively displays a page posting the FAQ information, questions about defects of a product, questions about how to use the product, and questions about accessories, and a page answering these questions.
With the second technique currently being available, the user can solve questions and inconvenience about the commercial product more easily than with the first technique.